wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/LIX
Wszystko przygotowane już było do dalekiej podróży, jaką odbyć miałam, a Binia, mająca mi towarzyszyć, krzątała się jeszcze około ostatnich pakunków, gdy pewnego ranka przyniesiono mi z poczty list. Na kopercie poznałam pismo Franusia. Otworzyłam list kuzyna. Poczciwy Franuś obszernie opisywał mi zimę, jaką przepędził w Rodowie. Szuflady — pisał — ciemniejsze wydają się jeszcze niż wprzódy; tętna zegarów rozlegają się śród nich jeszcze. przyjemniejszym, echem; a ilość frywolitków, wyrobionych przez babkę Hortensją w ciągu długich zimowych wieczorów, jest tak wielka, że w sporządzone z nich kołnierze i mankiety można by ustroić samą prababkę gór, Ararat, gdyby ta posiadała szyję i ręce, a jeszcze by się cos z nich dostało pięknej połowie potomstwa Noego. Za to kwadratów babki Ludgardy coraz mniej do koszyczka przybywa, bo coraz dłuższe przesiaduje godziny w swoim ustronnym pokoju, a nieraz przechodząc koło drzwi półotwartych widzę, jak siedzi naprzeciw okna, za którymi wisi białe zimowe niebo, i patrzy na ptaszki, smutnie drzemiące w klatce, a z rękami nieruchomo splecionymi na leżącej na kolanach wielkiej czarnej księdze, bladymi usty szepce niedosłyszalne wyrazy. Dalej opisywał mi kuzyn o pewnych zmianach, zaszłych w Rodowie: Zimno, mroźno i cicho w starym wielkim domu, ocienionym odwiecznymi jodłami. Gość rzadki, z wyjątkiem pani Rudolfowej, która przesiaduje tu całymi tygodniami i oraz większe zdobywa łaski u babki Hortensji. Powiadają, ze całe gospodarstwo domowe i starania około młodszych dzieci zdała na najstarszą córkę, a sama nieledwie już stale zamieszkała dom bogatej krewnej. Uniżonosć jej, uległość i pochlebstwa względem tej ostatniej nie mają granic. Klęcząc na oba kolana trzyma przed babką Hortensją mateczki bawełny, w czasie gdy ta owija je z wolna i obojętnie; siaduje u jej nóg na stołeczku i w tej postawie czyta ulubione jej książki. Często sypia przy jej łóżku, na kobiercu, położonym na posadzce, i dowodzi, że w ten sposób sypiając sny miewa najmilsze. Kilka razy byłem nawet zmuszony do poczucia pewnej dla pani Rudolfowej wdzięczności, bo wyręczyła mię w przynoszeniu kłębuszków bawełny, do frywolitków potrzebnej, i jeździła po nie sama do miasteczka w zamieć straszliwą i mróz trzaskający. Pan Rudolf rzadko i na krótko tylko tu przyjeżdża; Rozalia raz tylko była w Rodowie w ciągu całej zimy, a i to cały prawie czas swoich odwiedzin spędziła w pokoju babki Ludgardy. Mimo jednak tę obojętność ojca rodziny i najstarszej córki zdaje się, Rodów z przyległościami i kapitałami zostanie własnością familii Rudolfów, bo dziś już pani Rudolfowa coraz szersze zabiera miejsce, nie tylko we względach babki Hortensji, ale i w jej domu. W jesieni wzięła już do rąk swych-klucz od skarbca, gdzie jak wiadomo, przechowują się wszystkie kosztowności i klejnoty rodzinne, pod pozorem uporządkowania go. Ale porządkowanie trwa długo, bo kilka miesięcy minęło już od tej pory, a wielkie zardzewiałe klucze od skarbca dziś jeszcze spoczywają w zamkniętej starannie szufladzie jej biurka. Zresztą babka Hortensja zaczęta od pewnego czasu coraz częściej uskarżać się na bóle głowy, a wtedy, gdy najwięcej ją napastują, pani Rudolfowa dysponuje śniadania i obiady, urządza herbatę, robi honory domu przy gościach i krząta się po wszystkich kątach, przymilając się do babki Hortensji, całując jej ręce i kolana, a wszystkich domowych strasząc swymi białymi ząbkami, które teraz co moment już pokazują się w ustawicznym uśmiechu. Wobec niej i wskutek jej o to starań powaga w domu babki Ludgardy, która lubo zawsze pozorną, ale dla względów przyzwoitości ściśle dawniej okazywaną była, teraz znikła zupełnie. Biedna, łagodna siostra babki Hortensji przesuwa się po domu więcej do cienia ludzkiego jak do człowieka podobna, a pani Rudolfowa nieraz tak na nią spogląda, jak by żałowała dla niej tej jedwabnej szeleszczącej sukni, jaką ją dla światowych pozorów okrywa jej siostra, tego koronkowego czepca, osłaniającego jej popielatą głowę, tych pokarmów, które drżącymi rękami do ust niesie. Żal mi wielki biednej babki Ludgardy i patrząc na nią nieraz myślę sobie: co to znaczy, mój Boże, przebyć cale życie pod cudzym dachem! jakaż to smutna potem starość! Możesz domyślić się, kochana kuzynko — pisał dalej Franuś — że przy takim położeniu rzeczy, przy ciągłej prawie obecności pani Rudolfowej i jej wzrastającym wpływie, interesa twoje i twojej matki u babki Hortensji nie mogą się polepszać ani też położenie moje w Rodowie łatwiejszym i przyjemniejszym się nie staje. O was nigdy nikt nie czyni wobec mnie żadnej wzmianki, ale kilka razy, wchodząc do salonu, spostrzegłem, że pani Rudolfowa nagle urwała rozmowę swą z babką, i bytem pewny, że mówiła o twojej matce albo o tobie; a że czyniła to .w niekorzystny dla was sposób, poznałem stąd, że na policzkach babki Hortensji leżały czerwone plamki, jakie ma zawsze, gdy jest nieprzyjemnie wzruszoną, a zęby palni Rudolfowej błyszczały bielą śród jej śniadej twarzy i szerszym niż kiedy ukazywane uśmiechu. Niedawno także babka Ludgarda, układając w koszyczek swoje włóczkowe kwadraty, wspomniała głośno, że jeden z nich pomagałaś jej robić. Głos babki Ludgardy, gdy wymawiała twe imię, byt cichy i smutny i nie wiem, dlaczego spojrzała przy tym na mnie, czując może, że. ja jeden z obecnych imię to wspominam zawsze z tęsknotą i przywiązaniem. Ale babka Hortensja spojrzała na siostrę, jak to ona umie, surowo i twardo. "Prosiłam cię, Ludgardo — rzekła sucho i ozięble — abyś nigdy nie wspominała przede mną ani o Wacławie, ani o jej matce". Babka Ludgarda chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale pani Rudolfowa przerwała jej mowę. "Kochana ciociu Ludgardo — zawołała — dlaczego chcesz martwić najdroższą ciotkę Hortensją wspominaniem tych niewdzięcznych, lekkomyślnych i nierozumnych istot, które nie tylko pogardziły jej łaską i względami, ale jeszcze za tyle doświadczonych dobrodziejstw odpłacają jej najczarniejszymi obmowami, wyśmiewając ją i ogadując przed światem?" Tak byłem oburzony tą potworzą rzuconą na was i tą intrygą, którą tak widocznie pani Rudolfowa urządza na korzyść swoją, a szkodę waszą, iż zwyciężyłem obawę, jaką wzbudza we mnie zawsze obecność babki Hortensji, i powiedziałem, że ani ty, kuzynko, ani twoja matka nie obmawiacie z pewnością babki Hortensji, że jesteście zbyt uczciwe i dumne, abyście to czynić mogły, że są to zapewne fałszywe i na niczym nie uzasadnione wieści, które ktoś złośliwy i niechętny o was rozpuszcza... Nie skończyłem mówić, bo babka Hortensja podniosła zdziwiony wzrok, utopiła we mnie zimne, przenikliwe oczy i wyciągając ku drzwiom swój długi, biały palec wyrzekła sucho: "Proszę wyjść". Wyszedłem, ale przez parę tygodni potem, mimo kilkakrotnego wzywania mię do salonów, pozostałem zamknięty w mojej oficynie, z duszą zbuntowaną przeciw memu nędznemu położeniu więcej niż kiedykolwiek. Potem opisywał mi smutny stan swego umysłu, bolesne uczucia, jakich doświadcza, gdy myśli o tym, że jak pasożyt żyje na świecie nic nie robiąc, zajadając kawałek codziennego chleba, rzucany mu jak pokojowemu pieskowi z łaski i z pogardą niemal. Nigdy -'' pisał — ''odkąd przestałem być dzieckiem, nie było mi dobrze w tym położeniu, nigdy nie przestawałem rozumieć, że jestem upokorzony i że przyszłość leży przede mną pusta i zimna! Ale poczucie to wzmogło się o wiele od chwili, w której poznałem ciebie, droga kuzynko. Tyś we mnie wzbudziła pierwsze żywsze uczucie serca, ale wraz z nim los, któremu tak nędznie uległem, przedstawił się mi w całym swym wstydzie i smutku. Jakieś bowiem miałem prawo choćby jednym słowem lub spojrzeniem objawić ci to, co dla ciebie czułem, gdym był tak niedołężny, tak słaby, tak głęboko upokorzony i zawstydzony? O! co ucierpiałem tego dnia, gdy pamiętasz, pierwszy raz przyjechałaś do Rodowa i zobaczyłaś mię w mojej roli pokojowego wyżla, przynoszącego paniom swym robótki i podnoszącego im kłębuszki upadłe pod kanapę! O! co ucierpiałem wtedy, widząc twoje przezroczyste i naiwne ale już takie dumne i myślące oczy, przywiązane do mnie z zadziwieniem i smutkiem! Przenikałem cię... widziałem, jak nikła w tobie ta młoda życzliwość, którąś była dla mnie powzięła na chwilę, jak wzrok twój zatrzymywał się na mnie coraz zimniej, coraz krócej, aż odwrócił się całkiem i spoczął na innym człowieku, tak samo jak ja niegodnym ciebie, ale pozornie niezależnym, pozornie hardym, dumnym i świetnym, gdym ja musiał być pokornym, cichym, milczącym i zgnębionym. Kuzynko! wtedy jam do reszty wszedł w samego siebie, do reszty zbrzydziłem sobie to próżniacze, bezcelowe, upokarzające istnienie, jakie dotąd wiodłem, i do reszty zbuntowałem się przeciw niemu. Odtąd każdy kęs chleba połknięty w Rodowie ma dla mnie gorycz piołunu; zazdroszczę ubogiemu i ciemnemu włościaninowi, który w grubej odziany siermiędze orze ziemię lub drzewo rąbie, a po ciężkiej pracy wraca pod własny dach i zasiada przed strzechą, własnym zrobioną trudem. Wszystkie sny moje przynoszą mi nieustanne marzenia, o niezależności, o własnej, by najuboższej chacie, o własnym, choćby czarnym i twardym chleba bochenku. W snach, tych widuję i ciebie, kuzynko Wacława, ale tylko jak gwiazdę niedościgłą, jak anioła, zawieszonego pod obłokami i litośnym okiem spoglądającego na mnie... żebraka, pasożyta! Kuzynko! nie bierz tych wyrazów moich za wyznanie miłosne, bo gdybyś je wzięta za takie, czuje doprawdy, ze wydałbym się w twych oczach jeszcze większej litości godnym, jeszcze bardziej śmiesznym, niedorzecznym i niedołężnym. Wiem dobrze, iż żadnej na ziemi kobiecie nie mam prawa mówić o miłości. Bo i cóż mógłbym jej z miłością mą przynieść w darze? Jakie czyny, jaką zasługę, jaką wartość moralną mógłbym połączyć, aby mi były w tym wyznaniu poparciem? Co mógłbym wraz z miłością; ofiarować wybranej mojej? Serce poczciwe może, pragnące wybawienia z toni, w jaką popadło, ale słabe i jak wosk miękkie, bez hartu; ręce białe, lecz niedołężne i rozpróżniaczone; dach cudzy i chleb jałmużny, i młode lata moje w bezczynności i upokorzeniu spędzone! Nie, kuzynko, mimo upokorzenia mego jestem zbyt hardy, mimo słabości zbyt uczciwy, aby ze smutnymi darami tymi przyjść do ukochanej kobiety i prosić, by je ode mnie przyjęła. Mam tyle rozsądku, iż wiem, że szczęście nie przychodzi na zawołanie, że aby je zdobyć, trzeba żyć inaczej, niż ja dotąd żyłem... Nie bierz więc tego, com ci napisał, za wyznanie miłosne, błagam cię o to, bo nie chcę, abyś mną do reszty wzgardziła... Tak, była chwila, krótka jak sen, wyśniony w pięknej gwiaździstej nocy letniej, w której zamarzyłem o twoich cudownych, niewinnych, a zarazem rozumnych oczach, o twoim sercu, pełnym skarbów— nietkniętych... tak... zamarzyłem o tobie; ale prędko, bardzo prędko obudziłem się ze snu gwiaździstego, obejrzałem się wkoło siebie, spojrzałem na dach cudzy, co okrywał mą głowę, na stoi cudzy, co mi dawał pożywienie, na ręce moje bezwładne, na kark mój zgięty w upokorzeniach, na czoło me, pociemniałe od wstydu, i zrzekłem się mego marzenia... na wieki. Kuzynko Wacława, teraz proszę cię tylko o to, abyś mi była zawsze siostrą i przyjaciółką, a pragnę, abym na twe przywiązanie braterskie, które mi teraz dajesz darmo jak jałmużnę, kiedyś uczciwie mógł zarobić i zasłużyć. Nie wiem jeszcze, co uczynię i jak postąpię, ale wiem, że niedługo już zostanę w Rodowie. Każdy dzień przebyty wiekiem mi się wydaje i wszystkimi władzami mej istoty wyrywam się w świat szeroki, aby na nim zdobyć miejsce pod słońcem. Nie wiem, w jaką obrócę się stronę. i kędy skieruję moje kroki i gorące chęci odmiany sposobu życia, ale rozglądam się wokoło i ufam, że pragnienia moje nie spełzną na niczym, że kiedyś jeszcze zostanę człowiekiem i będę godnym, abyś mię nazwala bratem swym i przyjacielem. Przeczytawszy ten list Franusia długo siedziałam zamyślona, potem otworzyłam szufladę biurka i dostałam z niej pugilares. Było w nim kilka asygnat, przedstawiających sporą sumkę, a zaoszczędzonych przeze mnie z pensji miesięcznej, którą przez całą zimę otrzymywałam od matki na drobiazgi i różne zachcianki. Położyłam przed sobą pieniądze, usiadłam przy biurku i natychmiast odpisałam Franusiowi w następny sposób: Kochany kuzynie! czy pamiętasz ten dzień, w którym pierwszy raz, po powrocie mym z pensji, przyjechałeś do nas i znalazłeś mię stojącą nieruchomie na progu, z frędzlą od sukni splatano z firanka? Jestem pewna, ze pamiętasz ten drobny, dziecinny wypadek i to, jak prosiłam cię wtedy, abyś wprzódy wybawił mię z niewoli, w jaka popadłam, i że uczyniłeś to bardzo chętnie. Otóż wet za wet, kochany kuzynku; Uwolniłeś mię kiedyś z jedwabnych więzów, które, niby symbol wszelkich innych więzów, skrępowały mię były w pierwszym zaraz dniu mego śród świata pobytu; teraz ja przychodzę, do ciebie z prośba, abyś mi pozwolił wybawić cię z niewoli, której cały ciężar ż smutek nie od dziś już pojmuję i odczuwam. Jutro, kochany kuzynie, wyjeżdżam do mego ojca, aby pozostać przy nim przez czas nieokreślony. Przyjeżdżaj także do K., gdzie się znajdować będę, a jestem pewna, że u ojca mego znajdziesz skuteczną radę w twych o przyszłość troskach. Podróż to daleka i wymaga pewnych kosztów, dlatego razem z tym listem posyłam ci trochę pieniędzy, które mi pozostały od zbytkownych sprawunków zimowych, a teraz są mi już całkiem niepotrzebne. Jestem przekonaną, że gdy pomyślisz o tym, iż przysyła ci je przywiązana twoja siostra i przyjaciółka, chętnie i bez przykrości przyjmiesz tą drobną ode mnie przysługę. Uważaj ją zresztą jako dług, z którego się mi wtedy uiścisz, gdy nauczysz się pracować i zapracujesz sobie wiele, wiele pieniędzy. Do prędkiego więc zobaczenia, drogi kuzynie! Z niecierpliwością oczekiwać cię będę wraz z moim ojcem, któremu cię ślicznie zarekomenduję i którego poproszę, aby byt dobrym doradźcą i przewodnikiem dla mego kochanego braciszka. Zaledwie zdołałam list ten wysłać na pocztę, gdy w przyległym pokoju dał się słyszeć szelest sukien i ożywiony gwar kilku wesoło rozmawiających głosów. Były to najbliższe mi towarzyszki, które zmówiły się i przyjechały jednocześnie, aby mię pożegnać. W kilka minut potem obsiadłyśmy wszystkie okrągły stół umieszczony pośrodku mego bladoróżowego pokoju. Dwa przeciwległe zawieszone zwierciadła odbijały w sobie wieniec sześciu naszych twarzy i postaci, młodych zaprawdę, bo najstarsza z nas Helena miała dwadzieścia dwa lata, najmłodsza Zosia siedmnaście. Tuż nad naszymi głowami unosiły się pyzate aniołki w szafirowych rozwiewnych szatach, zdawały się potrząsać swoim wiankiem z róż i uśmiechać się do nas filuternie. Zenia opowiadała o swych wesołych na przyszłość projektach. — Za miesiąc — mówiła — wyjeżdżamy z Michałem za granicę. Zatrzymamy się po drodze w Warszawie, Krakowie, Wiedniu, zwiedzimy część Niemiec i Szwajcarii, na całe kilka miesięcy pojedziemy do Paryża. W Warszawie mam parę domów znajomych, w Dreźnie mieszka moja rodzona ciotka z córkami swymi, młodymi pannami, w Paryżu nie zabraknie też pewnie znajomych, za których pośrednictwem zabierzemy liczniejsze stosunki. Możecie więc wyobrazić sobie, jak zachwycająco będę się bawiła. — Co do mnie — ozwała się Helenka — w maju puszczam się także w podróż z mamą i stryjeczną moją siostrą, ale w zupełnie innym celu niż Zenia. Bo gdy ona goni za zabawą, rozmaitością i wrażeniami, ja pojadę do Włoch po zdrowie. Dwa tygodnie temu kochani moi rodzice przestraszeni moim coraz częstszym kaszlem, a może i tym najbardziej, że coraz bardziej blednę, chudnę, a zatem i szpetnieję, zebrali walne konsylium lekarzy, którzy jednogłośnie osądzili, iż powinnam jakiś czas przemieszkać pod szafirowym niebem Italii. Ażeby zaś podróż weselszą mi uczynić, stryj mój wysyła z nami za granicę swoją najstarszą córkę, z którą się bardzo kochamy, a która także od pewnego czasu zaczęła cierpieć trochę na zdrowiu. — Taką rzeczą — rzekła Zenia — rozjeżdżamy się wszystkie w różne strony świata. Wacława wyjeżdża do ojca, ty, Helenko, do Włoch, ja do Paryża, Zosia tylko i Emilka zostaną w jednych stronach i blisko siebie. — Tak, bardzo blisko, bo o dwie mile tylko — ozwała się Emilka. — A jeżeli ze mnie dobra wróżka, to wkrótce zbliżycie się z sobą jeszcze bardziej — odezwała się Helenka, filuternie spoglądając na Zosię. — W jakiż to sposób? — spytała nagle Zosia podnosząc na Helenkę swoje zamglone oczy. Helenka pogroziła jej żartobliwie. — No, w jaki to już sposób nastąpi, to do mnie nic nie należy, ale gdy patrzę na ciebie, Zosiu, i na twego brata, i jeszcze na kogoś trzeciego, to zdaje mi się, że na pewno zbliżysz się do Emilki jeszcze bardziej niż teraz... — Moja Helenko — przerwała Zosia z nagłym rumieńcem na twarzy; jednocześnie martwe jej źrenice zapaliły się iskrami energii, jakie pokazywały się w nich dawniej, a od pewnego czasu zupełnie znikły. — Moja Helenko — powtórzyła raz jeszcze i chciała znać wyrzec energiczne słowo zaprzeczenia; ale nagle pobladła znowu, wzrok jej zagasł, usta zadrżały i nic nie powiedziała. Pochyliła tylko śliczną swą głowę, ręce skrzyżowała na piersi i znowu cała osoba jej zdawała się wyrażać: "Wszystko mi jedno! teraz wszystko mi już jedno!" Po obiedzie i kilkugodzinnej jeszcze gawędce młode przyjaciółki moje powstały i zabierały się do odjazdu. — Bądź zdrowa, Waciu — mówiła ściskając mię Zenia — będę pisała do ciebie z zagranicy. Opiszę ci szczegółowo, jak będę bawiła się w Dreźnie i Paryżu... — Smutno, bardzo smutno będzie mi na wsi bez ciebie — szeptała do mego ucha Emilka — może mi dasz jakie polecenie do swego kuzyna, pana Franciszka? — spytała nagle, przy czym zapłoniła się. — Wacławo — rzekła Helena trzymając moją rękę i ze smutkiem patrząc na mnie — może już nigdy nie zobaczymy się z sobą... może zostanę na zawsze we Włoszech, zasypana w ziemię pod cieniem jakiego mirtowego gaju... — Przebacz mi Waciu, że od pewnego czasu byłam obojętną dla ciebie — z cicha mówiła Zosia obejmując mię ramieniem — teraz, gdy się z tobą rozstaję, czuję, iż to źle było z mej strony i że cię zawsze kocham. Ale widzisz, od tego czasu, co wiesz... tak mi źle, pusto i chłodno na świecie i tak mi już wszystko jedno... i tak mię nic nie obchodzi... jeden tylko Lubomir i ty, moja droga... ale i ty odjeżdżasz... Ściskałam je wszystkie z kolei i obejmowałam wzrokiem pełnym przyjaźni i rozczulenia. Dobre, ukochane, śliczne towarzyszki moje, jakiż los czeka was wszystkie? Jakąż będzie ta przyszłość, która zaczyna dopiero odsłaniać przed wami rożek swej tajemniczej zasłony? Biedne, kochane towarzyszki moje! Kiedy i jak was zobaczę znowu? i jakimi staniemy się wszystkie, gdy się spotkamy na tej ziemi po wielu upłynionych miesiącach lub latach może? Czy wszystkie wreszcie spotkamy się z sobą, czy którejkolwiek z nas na zawsze nie zabierze śmierć lub straszniejsze od śmierci burze życia?... Emilka szlochała na dobre, Zenia całowała mię, wpół śmiejąc się przy wzmiankach o Paryżu, wpół płacząc na myśl, że rozstaje się ze mną. W błyszczących oczach Helenki paliły się dwie łzy jak wielkie brylanty i staczały się i wysychały prędko na policzkach z chorobliwym rumieńcem. Zosia od stóp do głowy owinięta w ciemne fałdziste okrycie, w kapelusiku, którego pióro głęboki cień rzucało na jej blade czoło, stała u progu, gotowa do wyjścia, ale patrzyła jeszcze na mnie, a w zamglonych jej źrenicach to ukazywały się, to znikały drobne iskierki gorącej i energicznej duszy, które obok biernego wyrazu twarzy wyglądały jak tragicznych przyszłych przeznaczeń zapowiedź. Raz jeszcze rozległo się wkoło mnie kilkorgiem powtórzone ust: "bądź zdrowa! bądź zdrowa!" potem zamknęły się drzwi... w bramie zaturkotały powozy... i zostałam sama. Otworzyłam okno, bo wieczór był wiosenny i ciepły, i spojrzałam w dół na ulicę. Pod. oknami szybko przejeżdżał koczyk odkryty, w nim siedziała Helenka i Zosia. Podniosły raz jeszcze twarze ku memu oknu przesłały mi ręką znak pożegnania. Odwróciłam się i szczerze zapłakałam. Nazajutrz... nie! tego opisywać nie będę — tego opisać niepodobna... pożegnałam moją matkę. Dziś jeszcze zdaje mi się, iż czuję ten długi uścisk, jakim przycisnęła mię do swej piersi, ten pocałunek, jakim do mego czoła przylgnęła. Dziś jeszcze zdaje mi się, że widzę jej twarz bladą, z głębokimi na czole fałdami, z dwoma strumieniami łez cichych, co się z jej oczu toczyły, patrzącą na mnie zza szyby okna, gdym z nieodstępną moją Binią wsiadała do pocztowymi końmi zaprzężonej karety. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy